


My version of ScoobyNatural.

by mishLisha



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Art, Canon, Coda, Comic, Confused Castiel, Destiel Comic, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Jealous Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Post-Season/Series 13, Pre-Season/Series 13, Scooby Doo - Freeform, Scooby Doo References, Scooby doo crossover, Scoobynatural - Freeform, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Stare, Staring, Supportive Sam Winchester, my art, s13 e16, season 13 episode 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishLisha/pseuds/mishLisha
Summary: Destiel taught me one thing. Create your own, what you love and what makes you happy. so here you go.Art Credit goes to Laleesha, Me. (background pictures got from Google)This is what  I want to see in ScoobyNatural.





	My version of ScoobyNatural.

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel taught me one thing. Create your own, what you love and what makes you happy. so here you go.
> 
> Art Credit goes to Laleesha, Me. (background pictures got from Google)
> 
> This is what I want to see in ScoobyNatural.

Destiel taught me one thing. Create your own, what you love and what makes you happy. so here you go.

Art Credit goes to Laleesha, Me. (background pictures got from Google)

what I want to see in ScoobyNatural. 

 

Scooby Doo : oh Raggy.. look, this Angel is so cute. (on Cas’s arm’s)

Dean : Glared 

Shaggy : ohh Angelic Buddy, look there are eyes on that picture, they look so creepy. (on Cas’s arm’s)

Dean : Glared 

Velma : Jinkies… well, you are a real an Angel, huh?

Dean : Glared. *Gritting teeth.

Dean : That’s it Angel. come here.

Cas : where are you dragging me Dean? what’s wrong?

Dean : those all jerks are flirting with you, that’s the wrong thing.

Cas : 

Dean : 

Scooby Doo : 

Shaggy : 

Velma : 

Daphne :

Freddy : 

Sam :

Cas : it’s just like you, flirting with Daphne.

Dean : it’s just for joke man.

Cas : well, same here. I guess.

Dean : 

Cas : 

Cas : are you Jealous Dean?

Dean : what? NO.

Cas : 

Dean : 

Cas : *Smiles*

Dean : *Smiles*

Dean : press a peck on Cas’s cheek.

Cas : Dean? *with wide eyes.

Dean : *Blushing 

Cas : *Blushing

Dean: *Staring

Cas: *Staring

Dean pulled Cas and kissed Cas so Lovingly.

Dean: I lOVE YOU CAS 

Cas: I LOVE YOU TOO DEAN 

They hugged with Love filled eyes.

Sam, Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, Freddy: Rooby Dooby Doo. 

They all laughed happily.


End file.
